Our Full moon is Here
by TakutoTheShinmigamiForlorn
Summary: This is a tale of love, loss, and pain. each sentence containd a piece of my soul and each word is etched into my heart. so please read and enjoy a story abou meroko and takuto in love
1. Takuto's love

Disclaimer- i dou not own these charecter as much as i would love to cause then takuto would be all mine i dont so ehhh read enjoy comment and email (L3MasterTheifaol) So uhh yeah give all credit to those kind people at tv tokyo and Ariana the creator

Takuto's love

There was a warm breeze on this spring morning; the peach blossoms were in full bloom. It was a happy time Mitsuki was on tour, Meroko was by herself in Mitsuki's place.

She sighed " Takuto-kun…" she looked out the window stareing dreamily at the clouds, she sighed once more.

" Your all alone with Mitsuki," a tear filled the shinimagmi's eye " you have probably forgotten all about me" Her usual upbeat attitude was absent, a forlorn expression is what filled her face now. She walked over to the little bed Mitsuki had and slipped herself under the covers, crying her self to sleep

" Meroko-chan" a figure nudged her lightly " Wake up Meroko-chan"

Little by little she opened her eyes, her bunny like ears twitched and the figure became more visible

" Who are you?" She was embraced Gentle. By the stranger in Mitsuki's room

"I'd like to think by now you'd know my voice"

" Takuto" regaining her vision completely. Her faced was masked in red

"Wha.. What are you doing here!" Not that she really cared right now she was just glad to be in his arms, feeling his warm breath on the back of her neck. His gloved hands caressing her gently, she was trembling.

" Mitsuki can handle her self, if she needs me she can just blow the whistle" Takuto's sweet lips met Meroko's own. His tongue met her own and and moved like snakes dancing around each other.

Meroko's breathing was heavy. " Takuto this isn't like you" her breathing was heavy. Even though she enjoyed that she feared something was wrong with Takuto.

" Meroko I'm fine, Is it wrong that I have finally come to terms with my feelings for you?" he was blushing an intense red " it took being away from you all this time for me to realize it Meroko!" He embraced her once intensely

" Don't you see Meroko- chan, I love you with all my heart!"

Meroko fell backwards at this her face covered in a sheet of red bliss.

_Th-This cant be… _she thought.._My wildest fantasies have become real? Or am I still a sleep in Mitsuki's bed? _Questions were running through her head like crazy Meroko's face was covered in confusion. And Takuto noticed he leaned over to placing his hand on hers he squeezed it gently, their eyes meeting for a second that seemed like eternity for them.

" Meroko… if this isn't what you want I'll return to mitsu-" he was interrupted with a slap to the face leaving a mark, and a crying Meroko

" even now" she looked down sobbing " you don't understand…"

"Understand what"

" oh Takuto" she embraced him crying on his shoulder " My feelings for you… I care for you I always have! So how could you even imagine that this isn't what I wanted!" she said looking up to him

lifting his glove he wiped away her tears, he held her tighter.

"Meroko, what can I do to make you believe me"

Looking directly up at him " I want you to sing for me"

Takuto smiled looking up to the ceiling recalling a song

"doushite doushite suki nan darou

konna ni namida afureteru

Why, oh why do I love you so much?

My tears overflow this much

ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta

sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta

Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing

anything

A place just a little ways away--That was where I was

kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa

futari niteru no kana?

kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness

Are the two of us really alike?

If I'd realized it, you were always by my side

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo

ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

tooku hanarete wakatta yo

Why do I love you so much?

Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad

Just what it was that supported me so much

From afar, I realize it now

nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni

kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute

Like a lost child, crying and searching

But there was no such thing as forever

"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne

futari niteru no kana?

ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni

"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered

Were the two of us really alike?

And I decided then I would protect you

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo

"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo

kimi ga ookiku natteku yo

Why can't I turn them to memories

You're too far, too near for me to reach

The more I tell myself "I will forget"

The larger you loom in my thoughts

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo

ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

tooku hanarete wakatta yo

Why do I love you so much?

Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad

Just what it was that supported me so much

I realize it now from afar

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kantan sugite kotae ni naranai

Why do I love you so much?

It's so easy I just can't answer"

_-CHAPTER END-_

Hello this is my first time so I hope you enjoyed it and now omake time!

Omake chapter 1:

He embraced her intensely

Takuto:" Don't you see Meroko-chan , I ate all the meat buns"

Meroko: " TAKUTO ILL KILL YOU!"


	2. Her song

Her song

Meroko stood up on her feet; her long silky pink hair blocking her face and covering her tears. Lowering her hand just a bit

"…Takuto..." She murmured quietly.

With all her anger and poignancy she smacked him across the face. Takuto stumbled backwards, nearly falling down from the force. He stared at her in utter surprise. With tears falling from her face, Meroko phased through the wall of Mitsuki's room flying away as fast as she could.

"Meroko!" Takuto bellowed after the dismal bunny girl.

Then he gave in to the chase, instinctively knowing she would now return. She was nowhere to be found and the glee and love that filled his face was gone. He slammed his fist against a near by tree that was filled with peach blossoms, the vivid rosy pink petals ascended from the tree. A single peach blossom drifted onto Takuto's fist.

"Meroko," he sighed, taking the lonely petal into his hand. "You're my peach blossom, my spring... and I _will_ find you."

Pulling another blossom off of the tree, he set it in his hand.

"And whatever I did wrong, I'll try to--no, I _will_--set it right!" he said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh will you, Ta-kun?" a sadistic laughter followed the sharp voice of the blonde Shinmigami with the yellow shirt and the dark brownish black vest.

"Izumi…" a fiery expression stretched.

"Heh... and how do you know she hasn't already given upon you Ta-kun?" he smirked his usual sadistic smirk, and shot Takuto's fiery glare right back at him.

"'Cause I..."

"'Cause you?"

"I…"

"You what? You half-wit failure."

"I believe, Izumi… I believe in her and..."

"AND WHAT!" Izumi said, now moving closer to Takuto. "THE POWER OF YOUR LOVE!" his lips met Takuto's and they shared a kiss, much to add to the displeasure of Takuto. Izumi removed himself.

"That the embodied feeling of love such a feeble emotion a tie that can easily be broken. Especially as you waste your time here with me" Izumi's voice was filled with sadistic glee. Takuto looked at this knowing he had lost, but he couldn't give up not this time.

"Goodbye Ta-kun" Izumi vanished with leaving a trace of himself ever being there.

_Izumi! _Takuto thought. _Bastard I don't have time ill deal with you later!_

He flapped his wings slightly and flew off in the direction that Meroko did earlier.

_Meroko…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Where are you?_

_I feel so empty with you not by my side…_

_Clinging to my arm…_

_...or hugging me softly…_

…_come back…_

_...to me..._

The bright light of the summer sun was dimming as the hours passed, with no results. In his head, Takuto could hear was that laughter over and over, Izumi filling his head.

"He just doesn't understand…" Takuto heard a familiar voice in the distance.

Meroko looked down and a small white flower fell near the empty lake she sat across from, she picked the flower from the soft earth.

"He loves me." she plucked a petal of the flower off.

"He loves me not." she repeated her petal plucking actions.

"He loves me."

"He loves me not."

"I love you." he picked the final white petal and embraced her softly.

"Meroko, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but if you tell me I'll do whatever I can to fix it, I want you and I to be happy. I want you to know that I love you" he said with un-feigned honesty as he looked into her eyes.

" Takuto, I just…never.. could even imagine that... the song you sing to me.. to show your love… is _her _song." Glistening tears where about to escape her eyes.

Takuto raised a gentle hand and put it over her mouth, gently silencing her. "Shh…."

He held her close as an angelic chorus not of this world escaped from his mouth, this was the sound of love pure intention everything Meroko had wanted to the first time he sang, the warmth of his body his beat heart next to hears it was a moment of sheer bliss.

_-End-_


	3. Illusions of the heart

The sun came down on an angels wings as his song took flight into the heart of his lover, or so it would seem if you could see Shinmigami.

_'What a fool, he knows nothing of the Shinmigami arts! Why does she care for him so?' _Izumi thought watching from the distance like a perplexed bird watcher during mating season.

"Oh Takuto?" she beckoned from the distance, the song broke and Takuto's ears perked up " are you enjoying embracing that speed limit sign" looking at him with sadistic glee

"What?' Takuto turned his gaze from Izumi and looked to what he thought was Meroko " this isn't a sign! This is Meroko!"

"Oh is it now?" Izumi said in a mocking tone, snapping his fingers.

Meroko's image vanished and Takuto was indeed hugging a signpost.

"An illusion?" he immediately removed himself from the sign. "Izumi…"

He lowered his head and clenched his fists in rage, "WHERE IS MEROKO?"

"Safe," Izumi paused, "and away from you."

They exchanged glares in a heated battle of the egos "And as you stay here serenading to a sign, she was with me bawling her eyes out asking _me _to make _you_ go away."he grinned masochistically.

"No…" he said jadedly, slamming his gloved hand into the sign. "Nearly a hundred times...she said she loved me… and I never returned her feelings… now I do and all she wants me to do is go away."

Tears formed in his sullen eyes. It just didn't seem believable that Meroko would actually act this way.

"And I never want to her to be un-happy again," Izumi said, pulling out his bow. " And as long as your soul exists she cannot be happy."

"Meroko…-" Takuto murmured with glistening tears streaming down his face, the straps on his hat was blowing in the nights wind.

"-Has left you, you pitiful excuse for a Shinmigami." Izumi was now pulling back on the quiver of his bow. "As of now; Negi-Ramen shall be no more!"

"No...Izumi..." Takuto said, looking up from the ground.

"Izumi, your wrong!" A voice in the distance cried as a feminine figure rushed towards them with great haste. "Negi-Ramen is forever!", the pink haired beauty said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Meroko step aside." He pulled back further and adjusted his aim. "I'm just doing what you asked me to."

"No Izumi, I love him!" she said with force in her voice.

"You told me to make him go away and that is what I'll do!" he released the string of his bow and let an arrow of light release towards Takuto.

"TAKUTO!" Meroko jumped in front of the arrows path and it clipping her wing left then disappearing.

She collapsed blood dripping down onto the sandy beach.

"Izumi... you will never win…HER HEART!" Takuto roared with a love-induced fury in his voice as he thrust his fist into Izumi's gut.

_-End-_


End file.
